


Almost There

by orphan_account



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max doesnt know why they drove. Nev has a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost There

"I'm pretty sure this is like, _the_ longest drive of all time," complained Max. They'd been driving for seven hours and it was beyond him why they drove. They would've been there hours ago if they'd taken the plane.  
  
Nev shook his head and laughed, "Dude, it's not even that bad. We're almost there. Look, we'll pull over and get some snacks next stop. I think someone needs the coffee."  
  
Max couldn't argue with that. They'd left a little before noon and his morning cup had long lost it's effect. He'd fallen asleep for an hour but it just made him feel sluggish. So coffee sounded like a fantastic idea.

Nev, always true to his word, pulled over at the next gas station 10 minutes later. While Nev filled up the tank Max grabbed the coffee and some snacks and met his friend outside. They stood in front of the SUV and drank their coffees in silence while watching the sunset. It wasn't corny til Max realized they were doing it.  
  
For a while he'd been struggling with his feelings for his co-host. He never thought he'd have feelings for a dude, nonetheless his best friend's little brother. Trying to fight it had been useless, because every time that he did Nev would make him laugh like a love struck idiot. Or he'd smile and Max would go weak at the knees a little. It was even harder knowing the little flirty things Nev did were mostly for show. Sure, Nev was a touchy guy - but it was no secret the audience thought they were a thing. It was a secret Max wished they were.  
  
Max took a deep breath and finished his coffee in one long gulp before heading back to the car.  
  
"So, how much longer til were there?" He asked when Nev joined him, slightly avoiding his gaze by looking out of the window.  
  
"About... two hours," replied Nev.  
  
"Two hours?!" He whipped his head around to look at Nev. "I thought you said we were almost there!"  
  
Nev looked sheepish. "Well, if you look at it like we drove the majority of the way already then yeah, we're almost there."  
  
Max groaned. Fucking Nev. "Why didn't we just take a fucking plane? We would have saved so much time."  
  
He was a little pissed and confused, but he couldn't deny the affection (or attraction) he felt when he looked at Nev shuffle a little awkwardly in his seat. The sweater he was wearing made him look nice and warm, his hair was pretty much perfect and his working out had really, really been paying off.  
  
"If we would have taken the plane we would have been stuck with the camera crew the whole time. I mean, I love those guys but I kinda needed to breathe. This way the camera is only on when we want it to be."  
  
That was fair, Max thought. And he did love spending time on the road. He was just going a little crazy with the ride and the man next to him. He started to speak but realized Nev wasn't done talking yet.  
  
Besides, I kinda wanted you to myself," Nev said with a small smile. His voice was almost a whisper. He was flirting, clearly.   
  
Max laughed a little. The sound was a tiny bit breathless, but he tried to hide it by speaking quickly. He tried his best to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Nev, like you said - we're not being filmed. You don't have to pretend to flirt with me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He watched Nev's Adams apple bob as he swallowed thickly. Max heart was beating a little faster. The air in the car was tense and Max struggled to keep his cool.  
  
"Don't play with me," whispered Max. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Nev senseless at that very moment. He was a realist though, so he held back. He couldn't risk the chance that he was misreading the situation and ruin things forever.  
  
But when Nev leaned forward across the seat, he felt his rationalism begin to slip away a bit as he felt Nev's body heat come closer.  
  
"I'm not playing with you. And I'm not pretending. I never was." Nev's eyes were incredibly honest, and his iris' were blown wide. Holy shit.  
  
He could feel Nev breath against his face now. His hands clenched and unclenched on his thighs as Nev leaned in and brushed his lips against his own, barely touching, not quite a kiss.

It was a question, a request. He let out a shaky breath against his friend's mouth and nodded.  
  
Nev put his hand on the back of Max's neck, his fingers caressed the hair at the nape causing goosebumps on Max's flesh. He pulled him closer and locked their lips together. It was a firm press of closed lips, but Max couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. His heart was hammering in his chest. Holy shit, were Nev's lips always this soft? He huffed a breath through his nose, opened his mouth under Nev's and almost weeped when he felt his tongue slid into his mouth.  
  
Their kisses grew hotter and hotter by the second until Max couldn't help it and moved one of his hands to Nev's face. One of Nev's hands was running through Max's salt and pepper hair as they kissed heatedly. Max was vaguely worried the windows might actually start to fog up. That was wen he realized they were in a parking lot. An empty one, but still. He reluctantly pulled his lips away, breathing heavily. His cock was throbbing and he prayed Nev wouldn't noticed the major boner he was sporting. He didn't get to think too much though because then Nev's lips latched onto the skin of his neck, pressing wet kisses there and sucked gently. Max bit back a moan.  
  
"Dude, we're in public..." he panted. "Someone. Guh, might... see us."  
  
Nev hummed against his neck before going back to kissing his pulse point, his tongue laving at it and moving up higher and licking the shell of his ear. Max shivered violently at that.  
  
"I don't really give a fuck," came the whispered reply.  
  
Then he pulled Max's earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently. Max couldn't argue. He'd wanted this for too long. At that point Max's cock was dripping precome. He could feel it, his boxers were damp and his jeans would be too soon. He was going to go crazy. As discreetly as he could, he moved his right hand and pressed his palm down on his own cock, trying to release the pressure a bit. He groaned a bit and Nev's mouth swallowed the sound. They were kissing again.  
  
He felt movement and realized Nev was shifting in his seat. He opened one of his eyes slightly and noticed with great relief that Nev was adjusting himself. Nev was hard too. The thought made him moan.  
  
Nev's hand moved to his own over his cock. He hadn't been as discreet as he'd hoped after all. But when Nev began to rub at his throbbing cock through the fabric, he couldn't give a damn. The kisses moved back down to his jaw and neck as Nev touched him. It was almost embarrassing how unbelievably hard he was. He couldn't remember being this hard, his cock visibly straining against his jeans. Looking down he could clearly see the shape of the head through the fabric as Nev's hand rubbed at the shaft with the heel of his palm.

Max bit his lip. He could come like this. He knew he could. A bit longer with a bit more pressure and he'd shoot a load in his pants like some teenager at prom. The thought wasn't totally unappealing. But that didn't happen because Nev started to fumble with the zipper and tugged it down. He stopped and looked at Max.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
Max nodded frantically, which caused Nev to huff a laugh before pulling Max's cock out and wrapping his hand around the length. Max watched as Nev licked his lips as he pumped Max gently. The desire Max was feeling was painfully obvious. His cock was rock hard, there was precome gathered at the bright red tip and his balls were drawn up tight and heavy with come.  
  
Nev's thumb swirled around the tip after a thick glob of precome dripped out. He could hear Nev's shaky breath as he spread the wetness down Max's length. Max looked at Nev, his eyes were clouded with lust, his hair was disheveled and he could see his the thick bulge in his pants. His mouth watered.  
  
Nev's hand tightened around his cock slightly and his eyes snapped back to his lap.  
  
"Fuck, Max. I wanna suck you off so bad," Nev said. Max's cock twitched at that. "Do you want that too?"  
  
"Fuck, yes."  
  
Wrapping a steadying hand around the base, Nev moved lower and wrapped his lips around the head of Max's cock.

He sucked once, just the tip and barely any suction. Max loved it. His hips bucked. Nev licked the slit and moaned at the taste, then swirled his tongue around the tip. He sucked the tip back into his mouth. Max's head fell back against the seat as Nev's mouth slid lower on his cock, taking more of him in his hot mouth.  
  
He noticed the lot was still empty and let his eyes close as Nev started to really suck and move. Lips and tongue worked together to drive Max crazy. It was working. Max was panting heavily when he dug his hands into Nev's hair and ran them gently through the soft strands as Nev's head bobbed up and down on his length.  
  
The blow job was not the least bit innocent. If there was such thing as an innocent blow job. This wasn't it. It was sloppy and wet and noisy.  Max's hips were fucking into Nev's mouth and Nev was groaning around the cock in his mouth. Max could see spit and precome dripping down Nev's chin. Nev's lips were swollen and red as they stretched around Max's cock. His hand was stroking the base as he began to suck harder. Max's brow furrowed as the pressure began to build.  
  
"Jesus fuck, Nev..." he panted. His hands tightened in Nev's hair and his thighs started to tremble. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood as Nev's tongue massaged the thick vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue.  
  
"Fuck. Oh, fuck. Nev, I'm g-gonna come," he warned and tugged at Nev's hair to pull him off, but Nev just looked up at him and sucked harder and faster. Max moaned loudly.  
  
"Oh, fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck. Almost there. Just like that. Fuck yeah. Fuck. I'm coming, I'm c-" Max's body tensed and he broke off and cried out sharply as he came into Nev's eager mouth. Nev choked a bit, and the thick come dripped down over his cock and onto his thighs - but Nev continued to suck him through the waves of his orgasm. Max's body twitched as he came down, and he looked down to see Nev licking up his come. After a few seconds he pushed Nev's mouth away from the overstimulation. Nev moved up and pressed kisses to his neck as he tried to get his breathing under control.  
  
"In a few minutes, I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't believe it," Max said. His breath was still ragged, but he smiled when he felt Nev groan.  
  
The sun had set, and it'd been almost an hour since they'd pulled over. They'd be late to meet the hopeful. But he didn't care. As he moved over to find his best friend's lips again he knew nothing would be the same again.  
  
"I'm glad we drove," he whispered.  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was free from Nev/Max hell but then season 5 happened. I love these fools.
> 
> This came to me out of nowhere and I had to get it out. I hope you like it. Kudos if enjoyed really boost my confience. I'll try to fix any typos if I notice them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Unless you're Nev or Max. If then, I'm sorry.
> 
> *Also, please don't post/put this anywhere else or anything. Thank you!


End file.
